


Spasm

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane is a reasonable person and an excellent inspector. She is also strongly attracted to Tougane Sakuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spasm

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> ...oh, also, the title of this fic (as well as the opening quote) is a reference to _Spasm_ , a great song by _Dave's True Story_.

  
_Feelings like these_   
_I'm sure everyone has 'em_   
_But they're not the real thing_   
_They're just a spasm_   


One day, it finally hits her that he is actually nothing like Kougami.

He carries himself with a certain kind of lazy grace strikingly different from Kougami's fast and precise movements; his glossy wavy hair seems thick but not wiry; he likes to wear those fashionably impractical white shoes because he can, and somehow, they don't even look too odd.

"...is something the matter, inspector?"

"No, it's alright, Tougane-san," Akane shakes her head quickly, trying to regain her composure. He doesn't need to know about her bizarre interest in the texture of his hair and the ivory pallor of his skin: you are being intrusive, Akane tells herself sternly, most people don't enjoy being stared at like this. Luckily for her, they are alone at Division One's main office, and Ginoza is not there to scowl quietly at her misconduct. She loves Ginoza-san as her older brother, since he pretty much acts like one most of the time, but right now she is glad that he is in his room and not here to witness her irrational fascination with Tougane-san's ebony locks.

... _ebony locks_. This doesn't even sound like something from her vocabulary.

"Really?" Tougane sighs. "Perhaps I'm being needlessly insecure, but it seems as if you are... displeased with something," he explains in his usual courteous, reserved manner tinged with genuine concern.

"No, no," Akane protests. "Not... with _you_ , anyway," she adds with an awkward smile. To be fair, Tougane is certainly not unpleasant to look at; what Akane is unhappy with is her own lack of restraint. "I suppose I'm just tired."

With a small gesture, he invites her to sit down by his desk, and takes another chair for himself. "I'm not surprised," he replies. "Your sense of duty is commendable, but you shouldn't allow your job to take over your entire life. I say that as a therapist." He lets out a mildly sarcastic chuckle. "A _former_ therapist, you might add, but my point still stands."

"You're right?" Akane shrugs humbly. "Kaori... my friend keeps telling me that."

"And she is correct," Tougane agrees. His cologne smells subtly of coriander, ginger and cedar wood; Akane is not especially sensitive to flavors, but all of a sudden, she finds herself enveloped in his vaguely spicy aura, and among those fragrances, she picks out the evasive scent of his own body. 

He moves half an inch closer to her; she remains motionless, bewildered. "Inspector Tsunemori, as a latent criminal, I'm fully aware of my limitations, and I don't mean to be audacious, but please, don't hesitate to ask me about... anything, really."

She nods. "I will. I mean, I won't. Uh, well, you know." She waves her hand tensely. "It's selfish of me to say so, but we're fortunate to have you and Saiga-sensei here."

"Not at all." Tougane's laughter is pleasantly low and relaxed. "This is just a thought, but the Koishikawa Botanical Gardens are open to public again. It's been a while, but I know that some of their less crowded corners can be really nice for one's mental state. Especially for someone who is so fiercely devoted to their job." He presses his long index finger thoughtfully to his lower lip. "Naturally, I can't go there without your supervision... but it shouldn't be much of a problem since it's for the inspector's benefit, don’t you think?" 

Akane opens her mouth to express her gratitude, but at that very moment, the communication device on her wrist glows turquoise, showing an urgent message from Shion's lab. Akane and Tougane stand up from their seats immediately like a pair of soldiers; Akane probably looks like a significantly less qualified soldier because she bumps into Tougane's chest and almost falls down. He catches her wrist softly for a mere second, to help her balance herself, and then releases it, so as not to overstep his boundaries. "How about Saturday, then?"

It takes her a couple of hours to realize that she, in fact, has just arranged herself a date.


End file.
